


The Legend of Darkness

by BAdeMorte



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Legend (1985)
Genre: Dark Magic, F/M, Swearing, There is probably more but I can't think of it now, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAdeMorte/pseuds/BAdeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah defeated the Goblin King. Unfortunately, that released a greater evil. Can Sarah convince Jareth to work together before the kingdom suffers eternal night, or will Sarah face a darker fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream a Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This plot came from a fanvideo made by VsWomen. If you go on YouTube, check her out. She has some awesome stuff. I made a random comment about how I would love to write the story for her Labyrinth: The Legend of Darkness video, and she was over the moon with the idea and gave me permission. If you want to see the video, just go here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enHgA0uTPXU
> 
> Of course I own nothing
> 
> Also, I would like to thank my beta AWriterOfMany. She is awesome and epic. You should check out her stuff. You won't regret it.

Sarah was standing on a hill. It wasn't just any hill. It was the same hill that looked over the Labyrinth and the Castle of the Goblin King. She didn't know why she was there. She had made no wish, nor had she seen Jareth since she won Toby back. That had been over three years ago. 

Three years. It had been that long since she learned the most important lessons in life. There were times that she wanted to find the Goblin King and thank him. Considering how things had ended, she was certain that anything from her wouldn't be well received. From what Hoggle would tell her, Jareth was still bitter about the loss. He would then quickly change the subject.

A sound pulled her out of her musings. Looking up, she saw a great big shadow descending over the great maze. The way it moved, with the sound of a low growl, gave the impression that it was being devoured by the darkness. The sight filled her heart with dread. What was going on? 

She felt the presence more than she heard it. Turning around slowly, she expected Jareth to be there with a smug smile or an irritated grimace on his face. She did not expect to find a cloaked figure watching her. If that wasn't odd enough the cloak seemed to sway and flow in a way that reminded Sarah of the time she had broken one of those old fashion thermometers. The mercury freed from its casing had moved as if it had its own will. 

A deep voice came booming from the cloaked figure, “Welcome to what will be my kingdom, My Lady. I must thank you properly. For without you, this would never have happened. Do not worry. We will meet soon.” 

Before she could say anything, the figure twisted and morphed into dark birds that flew into the dark clouds above. She was left there completely confused and shocked. She also noticed that she was still on that damn hill.

Going over the mysterious figure's words, she felt a sickening dread build in her stomach. What did he mean that the labyrinth would be his kingdom soon? What happened to Jareth? Sarah had assumed that he was still fine, or at least still the king. Hoggle would have told her otherwise, when she asked about him? Wouldn't he? 

A new voice snapped her out of her building panic. She head Jareth say, “Sarah! Sarah! Turn back before it's too late! Wake up, Sarah! Wake up!”

OOOOO

 

Blinking, she opened her eyes in confusion. She was back in her old room. That wasn't surprising in itself. She often stayed at her parent’s house during school break. 

Since graduating high school, she had been studying theater in college. It was wonderful, but sometimes a girl just needed to go back home. Irene and she weren't best friends, but they got along well enough now. Another thing that improved because of her trip to the Labyrinth. Seriously, she should think about sending Jareth a fruit basket or something.

What was odd was that Toby was standing at the foot of her bed hugging his teddy bear Lancelot. Toby was only three, but extremely bright for his age. Sarah often wondered if it was because of his time with the goblins. She never got up the nerve to ask. That secret was hers and hers alone. 

Sitting up with a smile, she said, “Hey, Tobykins. What are you doing up? You have a bad dream?”

Toby shook his head while holding the bear closer, “No. Not me. You. You were dreaming about the bad man.” 

Sarah frowned at this. She then decided that she probably shouted out in her sleep or something and woke Toby up. Still, with him talking about a 'bad man' it made her nervous. It could have be a good guess. After all, most nightmares had something bad in them. That's why they were nightmares. It sounded like a logical theory. Of course when it came to Jareth logic usually went right out the window and bounced halfway around the world. So, while pulling her brother into her lap, she decided to make sure.

Brushing back some of his fluffy golden hair, she asked, “A bad man? Do you know this bad man? Have you seen him before?”

Hugging her tightly with Lancelot wedged between them, he said, “I've never seen him. No one has. The man with the crystal told me to wake you up because the bad man was getting too close to you.” 

Her breath caught in her throat. There was only one man that she knew that had a crystal. The Goblin King told him to wake her up? That made no sense! She then realized that her little brother just told her that he had been talking to Jareth. Oh God! What was he planning now?

Taking a deep breath, she asked, “The man with the crystal? What man is that? Can you describe him for me? Did you dream about him?” 

She didn't know if she wanted Toby to say that he had been dreaming. It might be worse. It would mean that Jareth could invade their dreams and nowhere was safe. She shoved that thought away. Being paranoid wouldn't help.

Curling up in her arms he answered. “I talk to him a lot. He's nice and shows me things with his crystals. He worries about you a lot. He won't say so, but I can tell. His eyes don't match. They're pretty.”

Her mind whirled at what he just told her. It would ping from one thing to the next. Unfortunately, her mind couldn't bring it together to form any kind of sense. She just knew that this couldn't be good. 

Toby tugged on her hair to get her attention and asked, “Can I sleep with you Sarry? I don't want the bad man to get you.” 

She didn't know what to say to that, but to agree. It made her feel a bit better having him here. Strange, what did a three year old think he could do to protect her? Tucking herself and Toby in, she decided not to dwell on it. Jareth had no power over her. She proved that all those years ago. 

OOOOO

 

The image of Sarah and Toby cuddling together with a toy bear standing guard would be considered heartwarming by most. To the person watching the scene unfold in a crystal balanced on his fingertips, it made him feel relief and also dread of what could come.

A squat goblin wearing a skullcap stood nearby wringing his large hands as he watched the man gaze at the image. A look of worry was worn onto his craggy face. He didn't want to interrupt. That was evident with him keeping his big lips closed tightly. 

When the man finally looked at him, he felt brave enough to speak, “It work? The little one was able to wake her up before he found her?”

The only answer he got from his questions was a silent nod and the man looking back into the crystal at the image that was still contained in it.

Taking a deep breath, the goblin spoke, “We're going to have to do something, Your Majesty. He will find her eventually. When he does, you know what will happen.” 

The man moved his hand so that the crystal moved up and then shattered, “We do nothing, Hoggle. She stays out of this. We'll take care of this problem ourselves.”

Hoggle said nothing, but silently thought that his king was full of shit. She would be dragged into this. There was no way they could solve this problem without her. He just hoped that Jareth would figure it out before the kingdom was plunged into an eternal night.


	2. Twists and Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the dreams come to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the name Irene for the step-mother from the manga Return to the Labyrinth. It is recognize by the Jim Henson company as the canon squeal. I just didn't make her into an uber bitch. Also, if you read the original book, Sarah's father is Robert. 
> 
> Again. Thank you AWriteofMany for being such an epic beta reader.

Sarah had pushed the dream out of her mind. She hadn’t had a repeat of the dream, and Toby hadn’t mentioned it again. To be honest she was a little afraid to bring it up. The answers could be bad. That was always the downside to being curious, the answers weren't always what you wanted them to be. Still, the questions were at back of her mind, just waiting for the right moment to come screaming forward.

 

That moment came sooner than she thought. It turned out one of Toby's playmates was turning four. This in and of itself wasn't a real big deal. The fact that Irene was panicking over it was. It seemed there was an emergency at her work and she couldn't find anyone to take Toby. Sarah's father was out of town for a convention (or as Irene liked to joke; golf course testing).

 

And so Sarah volunteered to take her little brother. She didn't have any classes or anything else planned. Plus, she actually enjoyed taking him to these kinds of things. It was like reliving your childhood without the potty training.

 

After reassuring Irene that she had everything under control, she -gently- nudged her step-mother out the door. Once that was taken care of, Sarah started to gather together the things that would be needed for the party. It didn't take a lot of time, since Irene had been expecting to take Toby until work had called after breakfast. The most difficult part was getting everything into the car. When did kids need so much stuff to travel?

 

The drive itself was rather quiet with Toby looking out of the window hugging Lancelot. She had noticed that her bother had been carrying the bear around a lot more since the dream. She could also see that he'd been thinking deep thoughts. Most would dismiss the possibility of that, but she knew better. Toby was not your ordinary little boy. That night he had woken her up had just made her more certain of that opinion.

 

If she had known where the party was being held, she might have rethought about volunteering. It seems Rhonda thought that the perfect setting for a four year-old's birthday party was a botanical garden with its own hedge maze. When Sarah realized their destination, she wanted to facepalm and groan. Glancing at Toby in the rear view mirror, she saw his bright blue eyes looking back at her knowingly. She decided that she and Toby were going to have to have a talk later. It didn't matter if she felt ready for the answers, the not knowing was driving her slowly insane. She was starting to jump at any strange sound. She wasn't living right now like this. She was just waiting for the next shoe to drop.

 

Once they got to the party Sarah breathed a little easier. There were a lot of kids and Rhonda was extremely attentive. Sarah was fairly certain that Irene had called ahead to make sure that the other mothers would welcome her. She was rather grateful to her step-mother for doing that. It was one less thing to worry about.

 

Staying close to the group, Sarah started to enjoy the party. It was wonderful to see how happy the kids were and the parents seemed to be enjoying themselves as well. She always thought that was important. A party wouldn't last long, if the parents were looking for the nearest escape route.

 

She did pause for a moment, when they had a magician perform. Her thoughts of course had went back to Jareth with his conjuring tricks and magic crystals that contained dreams. This brought the time she spent in the Labyrinth to the forefront of her mind. She always wondered what would have happened if Toby's life hadn't hung in the balance. Would she had accepted what he had offered her? It was a moot point really. The whole thing wouldn't have happened if she hadn't gotten annoyed with Toby that night. Looking down, she saw her bother looking at her as though he could read her mind. It was a bit disconcerting, effectively snapping her out of her musings.

Everything was going well. The little boy, whose name was Gavin, shredded the paper getting to the presents, looking completely adorable doing it. Sarah suspected that he was having more fun with the paper and boxes than the actual toys. Some things did stay the same.

 

After that they enjoyed cake. It was one of those creative cakes that looked more like art than food and it was beautiful. Shaped to look like a fantasy land with dragons, unicorns, and wizards. It seemed a shame to eat it. She got over that as soon as they cut the cake though. She was versatile like that.

 

Usually the party breaks up after the cake was done, however not this time. Everybody decided that it was too nice of a day to waste and split up to explore the gardens. Rhonda and Gavin paired up with her and Toby, something she was fine with that. She hoped that they would stay by the koi pond, which was on the opposite side of the hedge maze. She really didn't want to experience that joy again. Even if the worst thing she endured was bug bites. She wasn't going to tempt fate for a second time.

 

However it seemed that fate decided to test her instead. One the children got lost in the gardens. After all the other kids were gathered up, the parents went to look for the little girl, while a few stayed behind to watch the other children. Sarah got put with two other parents to look around the maze. She wanted to protest, but didn't want to cause more problems. They needed to focus on the search. Toby insisted that she take Lancelot, and she wasn't going to argue. She didn't care if she looked silly carrying around a stuffed bear. It made both her and Toby feel better and that was what was important.

 

Taking a deep breath and clutching Lancelot to her, she stepped into the maze with the other parents. They probably thought that she was crazy for keeping so close to them. She just mumbled something about having a bad sense of direction. She didn't care if they believed her or not. There was no way she was going in there alone.

 

It was fine the first few minutes. They weren't having any luck finding the little girl, Bethany, but at least no one else was getting lost. She was trying hard to look at the positive. As she kept thinking that over and over, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. It could be the little girl. She called out to the other two and made her way to where she thought she saw Bethany.

A couple of twists and turns later she realized that she made a mistake. No one followed her. Now she was all alone and losing her sense of directions quickly. She stopped and looked around. It would be fine. She would be fine. It was just a garden maze. She dealt with worse. So much worse.

 

Collecting herself, she started trying to work her way back to the entrance of the maze. Finding herself at another dead end, she clung to the bear and tried not to get frustrated. It was hard doing that with the panic threatening to overwhelm her. Still, she kept moving. She had no other choice but to do that. Hopefully, her feet could get her out of this mess soon.

As she turned another corner, she heard a raspy voice almost hissing through the air, “Innocent and sweet. I still would prefer rotting meat. It seems Beauty once more shall lead us to where we need to be.”

Whipping around, Sarah saw a goblin that she had never seen before. At least she thought it was a goblin. He was a dark bluish green, wearing some kind of armor, and carrying a bow. He seemed wild, almost feral in appearance. Something told her that this goblin wasn't one of Jareth's.

 

Just as she completed that thought, the goblin raised the bow, and took aim at her. Deciding that it would be prudent to not ask questions, she ran. She didn't know where. She just went where her instincts told her that was away as she heard swooshing sounds. Once, out of the corner of her eye, she saw an arrow fly past her. This was -so- not good.

Right when she was about ready to shatter from the situation, something grabbed her arm and yanked her into a hidden section. Sarah would have screamed right then and there, when a larger hand covered her mouth and a familiar face came into her line of sight.

Putting his finger to his lips, Hoggle said, “Don't say nuthin, Sarah. I'll get ya out of here.”

She relaxed at the sight of her old friend. There were so many questions, but the heavy footsteps and Hoggle's nervous looks kept her mouth shut. He was right. Now was not the time for this. When they were safe from the insane, trigger happy goblin, she would start asking questions. Boy! Did she have some questions.

 

Sarah watched as he dug into his pouch of jewels. She had no idea what he was looking for, but she didn't think that a ruby was going to get them out of this mess. She could be wrong however. It certainly wouldn't be the first time.

Hearing a happy shout, she looked to see Hoggle holding a crystal. Not just any crystal, but one that looked an awful lot like Jareth's. How did he get one of Jareth's crystals? However before she could even voice her question, he threw it towards the hedge wall.

After shielding her eyes from a blinding flash, she blinked a few times to try and get her eyes to focus. When she could see again, she found herself outside of the maze with Toby looking at her. Sarah didn't even question how she got out of the maze. She was just wondering why her little brother was by himself and giving her a very solemn look. He was supposed to be with the rest of the group.

 

While holding out his hand out in a grabby motion, he said, “Come Sarry. They found her. We go now.”

Standing up quickly, she took his hand, “Yeah. I think you're right. Time to head back home."


	3. Shattered Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another piece of the mystery shows up. Fortunately for Sarah, they're not shooting arrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. I got a new job. The updates will still be slow, while trying to adjust to actually having hours. Still, I have not abandoned this story. Promise.

 It took Sarah some time to calm her nerves. She had witnessed many things in the Labyrinth, but nothing anywhere near what she experienced in the hedge maze today. That thing, she refused to call it a goblin, wanted to kill her. And she held no illusions that she would not have survived that chase if Hoggle hasn’t helped out when he did.  
              
Fortunately, she was able to get a hold of herself before they arrived home. She didn’t know if Rhonda would say anything to Irene, but Sarah didn't care. It wasn't a secret that she hated mazes. Of course, rushing out of there with barely a goodbye probably didn't help her case any. Her step mother would understand. And if she didn't, Sarah could always point out the lost kid. Irene was pretty paranoid about losing Toby, and Sarah knew that she had every reason to be. The Goblin King had taught Sarah that lesson very well.

Speaking of Toby, he had been very silent during the ride back. He just kept watching her. She didn't know if he was waiting for her to ask him something or maybe for another crazy situation. Of course he could just be tired, it had been a long and active day. Of course if that was true, the Bog of Eternal Stench smelled like roses now.  
             
 It was actually a relief to see Irene in the kitchen. The cup of coffee and the plate of cookies were a nice touch too. Nothing was said for a time, Irene was too busy putting Toby down for a nap. Sarah felt that she needed a nap herself. The events of the day had sapped away her energy. It was not a fun feeling.  
              
Irene came back in and pushed the plate of cookies closer toward her, “Rhonda told me what happened. Why she thought it was a good idea to have a kid’s party there, I’ll never know. She also told me that you bolted as though someone was chasing you. Want to talk about it?”  
              
That was the great thing about Irene. She didn’t push for an explanation for something like this. Sarah hadn’t understood what a true gift this was until her little trip through Wonderland.  She kept busy by nibbling on a cookie and sipping her coffee. Part of her wanted to tell Irene everything, but she knew better. A trip to a padded cell was not her career goal.  
             
 She could always tell Irene a twist of what has happened. Her step-mother knew that she'd had nightmares for years. Everyone just assumed that the bad dreams were because her mom walked away to find her own dreams on the stage. Sarah let them think that. It was better than them thinking she had gone crazy and believed that rocks would rescue her.  
              
With a shrug she said, “Just felt like I was in one of my nightmares. That and my crappy sense of direction pretty much killed that party for me. I hope Rhonda wasn’t insulted by how I acted.”  
             
 Sarah actually liked Rhonda. The thought that the older woman might think she was rude didn’t sit well with her. If anything, it would make things awkward the next time Sarah tried to lend a hand at another kid’s shindig.  
             
 Irene answered with a worried look, “I get that. Nothing like getting lost to make you feel like crap. Don’t worry about Rhonda. I don’t think she’ll be having another outdoor party anytime soon. She was worried about you, and so am I. I know everyone has nightmares, but I’m starting to wonder if there is more to yours than you’re letting on. If you don’t feel comfortable talking to me or your dad, find a friend. Just talk to someone. Can you promise me that?”  
             
 Sarah shrugged again, but didn’t say anything. What was there to say? There really weren’t any options for her. Maybe she could write it for a creative writing project. If she got it out, it might leave her alone. As the image of Hoggle in the maze flashed in her mind, she knew it for the lie that it was. This was never going to leave her alone.  
              
After some prodding, Irene convinced Sarah that she should have a nap. After her step-mother nudged her a few times, she finally settled into her bed. Part of her was hoping that she didn’t dream, the other part wanted her to. If anything, she might get a clue on what was going on. She had a feeling that ignorance was deadly in this situation.  
              
OOOOOOO

 

The first thing she noticed was that is was cold. Not chilly, or cool, but bone searing cold. The kind that made a person would wonder if they would ever be warm again. The next thing she noticed was that she wasn’t alone. A beautiful girl stood in front of her. The sadness in her brown eyes made Sarah’s heart break. Who was this girl?  
     
 In a soft melodic voice, the girl spoke, “Don’t make the mistake I did. Be strong and have faith in your heart. He will try to make you doubt it. Do not be deceived. Your heart knows the truth, though your mind has not figured it out yet.”  
   
 Well this was certainly different. Sarah didn’t feel threatened. The girl didn’t seem to pose any danger, but she had learned long ago that one should never take anything for granted.  With that in mind, she resisted the urge to reach out and touch the girl. She didn’t need to borrow more trouble.

The dark haired girl smiled, “Do not be afraid of being a fool for love. That’s how you know it’s true. When you are willing to play a fool and cast your dignity to the side. I must go now. He is getting close.  Be careful of the darkness. It is waiting to take hold of this world and it can do it through you.”

And just like that the girl was gone and Sarah was back in her room. It was a change from the other dream, but it still filled her with dread. She felt like a pawn in a very deadly game of chess. The bad thing about pawns is that they’re disposable.

Her musings were interrupted by a soft tapping on her window. Looking out, she saw a white blur of what could be wings. It seemed that Jareth was keeping a close eye. She didn’t know how she felt about that. She really didn’t know how to feel about any of this, and that could be a very big problem.  

OOOOO  
   
Hoggle looked to the white owl that was perched on the branch above him, “You can’t just let her keep going like this without telling her. It ain’t right. They almost got her. Then where would we have been? Dead! That’s where. Your pride is gonna get us all killed.”  
The owl just blinked and then flew off. Leaving a frustrated dwarf shaking his head as he watched.


	4. Darkness Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah learns a bit about what is going on.

The downside to naps was that sometimes a person felt worse than before. Sarah didn’t even known why she tried to nap, except it eased Irene’s mind. The dream that she’d had at least was more soothing than the last one. A small favor that she was thankful for.

She didn’t know how long she laid on her bed in a blanket burrito, but she was no longer freezing. She also had to pee. It was probably the only reason she forced herself to get out of bed. It sure wasn’t because she was feeling perky.

After finishing her business, she turned on the sink and started to wash her hands. Her mind went over the details of the dream again. She had no idea who the girl was, but she did know one thing now. This had happened before. She was going to have to find someone that would talk to her about this. Someone that knew what was going. That was a short list of one. Hoggle knew what was happening. She was sure of it. After all, he’d saved her in the maze. The trick was to get him to talk to her. She didn’t know if he would. Jareth might not let him.

As she looked up, she saw her reflection in the mirror, but it was different. The Sarah looking back at her looked like something from a bad goth movie. Heavy dark eye makeup and black lipstick adorned the girl that looking back at her. That wasn’t really the part that disturbed her. It was the cruel look in her green eyes. Sarah knew that she could be cruel, but this reflection showed her a girl that enjoyed being cruel. That was something that Sarah never enjoyed. She had always tried not to be. Especially after the Labyrinth.

Goth Sarah stood up straight and started to laugh. It was cold and biting. Not a laugh that came from joy, but madness. As the laughter became wilder, Goth Sarah began punching the mirror. The glass started to crack and spider web. Blood started to flow from the dark reflection’s knuckles, but there wasn’t any pain on her face. Just insanity.

The voice that came from the mirror was hollow and cutting, “You think you’re so good? Silly little girl. You’re just darkness waiting to happen. There is no love in your heart. The Labyrinth proved that. We both know I’m right. Don’t fight it. Just fall.”

Another punch to the mirror and Sarah had to cover her face to protect herself from the shower of glass. She might have screamed. She didn’t know. It happened so fast.

After a minute, she realized that nothing was happening. Looking up, she saw that the mirror was whole and her reflection was back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be with tears staining her now pale cheeks. She needed to do something. This little incident proved that she couldn’t wait. Hopefully Hoggle would be around, because she needed answers.

 

ooooooo

After washing her face again, she searched for Toby. He had already told her that Jareth had talked to him. Maybe Hoggle also visited him. She hoped so, because she didn’t think that Jareth would grant her an audience anytime soon.

She found her little brother in his room. He was sitting on his bed and looking at the mirror that was above his dresser. His face looked calm, as he was nodding at the mirror. It didn’t look like he was scared, but was listening to an old friend.

Hearing her, he turned towards her with a smile, “Sarry! We’ve been waiting for you. Come! Come!”

He waved his little hand in encouragement. She was nervous. The event in the bathroom really shook her. She didn’t know if she could take another scare today. Another part of her thought that if Toby could be brave about this, then she had to be.

Kind of doing a slide shuffle, she made her way towards the bed. She focused on Toby, while she moved more into the room. It took her a few moments to get enough courage to look at the mirror. She hoped and prayed that it wasn’t some twisted version of her brother. She didn’t think she could take that.

Taking a deep breath, she finally looked into the mirror. Her eyes widened in shock as her jaw dropped open. She wasn’t expecting this.

The dwarf waved back from the mirror looking a little sheepish, “Hi, Sarah. I thought it would be a good time to talk.”

She rushed to reach out to touch it, but hesitated at the last second. She didn’t know what touching the mirror would do. It might drag her in, or it might cause Hoggle to disappear. That would not be good. Looking at him and then back at the mirror, she stood there awkwardly as she tried to decide what to do.

While she was doing that, Hoggle stood up, shaking his head. When he was right in front of her, he looked from the left to the right, as if he was trying to make sure no one saw him. It seemed the coast was clear because he then pressed his large hand to the glass. As he made contact, the glass wrapped around him before he broke through. It reminded her of a soap bubble membrane.

With a loud pop, he jumped off the dresser, and slowly made his way toward the bed, “I told Jareth that we needed to warn you, but he is as stubborn as he was before. Maybe even more so. I don’t know. I never knew. We’re all in trouble, Sarah. I knew that princess was going to be nuthin but trouble.”

He crawled up the side of the bed and settled into a spot next to Toby. Grumbling a little bit, he started petting her brother like he was a cat. It was a strange sight, and yet it was pretty normal for today. Even welcoming.

Sitting next to Hoggle, “I dreamt of a sad woman last night. This morning I saw a really creepy version of myself that tried to attack me. What’s going on? I want to help.”

His bushy eyebrows moved up and down, while he was deep in thought. There was a deep humming sound. It took her a moment to realize that it was also coming from Hoggle. Even though it was hard, she kept silent. She knew that he wouldn’t be rushed with this.

Nodding, “It wasn’t like she was bad. She just dinna understand things. Her actions caused the balance to shift. It never was put back properly. Just a bandage slapped on it.”

She waited until she was sure that he was done before she asked, “What happened, Hoggle? What does this have to do with us?”

He huffed, “Everything. The princess was in love with a wild child. It was frowned upon. She dinna care. They both thought that love could defeat anything. It might have, if the girl had learned to keep her hands to herself. Touching a unicorn. Everyone knows that’s forbidden. Royalty. Always thinkin that the rules don’t apply to them.”

She was surprised that he mentioned unicorns. Not that they exist, but the fact that they would be part of the story. If goblins and fairies existed, it wasn’t that big of a stretch to think that unicorns did as well.

Hoggle continued, “She tried to fix it, but it dinna go as she expected. Bought us time though. Seems that time is up.”

She asked a question that she dreaded, but knew she must ask, “What happened to her?”

He growled, “She died, and the labyrinth was built on her bones.”

He didn’t say anything else, but he didn’t need to. It was because she had defeated the Labyrinth that this was happening. This was her fault.

She sighed, “I need to talk to Jareth, Hoggle. We need to stop this.”

Shaking his head in an almost violent manner, he then jumped off the bed, “No! No! No! You will do no such thing, Missy. I’ll take care of Jareth. You just stay out of trouble.”

With that he crawled back into the mirror and faded away.

She didn’t know how she was going to stay out of trouble. It seemed that it was determined to make sure to find her. This was not going to end well.

Toby crawled into her lap, “It will be okay, Sarry. The bad man is just scaring them.”

She held him close and kept silent. She was the big sister. How was she going to tell him that she was scared of what was going on as well? The talk really didn’t help at all. It just gave her more questions and a sick feeling in her stomach. She was going to have to find Jareth. The tricky part was how. She was going to have to think about it.

Looking down at Toby, “Come on! Let’s see what Irene is making for dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how I'm doing with this story. Please?


End file.
